fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Matthew Smith
Background * D, 2006 candidate for PA House, without an opponent in the primary. * 33, from Mt. Lebo * Supported by Dan Onorato * 1995, Rollins College, B.A.; 1999 Duquesne University Law, for Babst, Calland, Clements, and Zomnir, P. C. Links * http://www.mattsmith2006.com Video YouTube channel, http://www.youtube.com/user/RepMattSmith On Education cuts in 2011 thumb|300px|right Media 2006 campaign * Onorato's pitches for Smith, Dermody credited - Pittsburgh Tribune-Review, November, 2006 -- Allegheny County Chief Executive Dan Onorato's televised appeal to voters on behalf of two Democratic legislative candidates paid off at the polls. Ads featuring Onorato helped one fellow Democrat win a tight race and boosted the winning margin of the other, they said. Onorato appeared in TV ads in support of state Rep. Frank Dermody, of Oakmont, and Matt Smith, of Mt. Lebanon, who won hotly contested races for the state House. * Campaign 2006: One candidate podcasts, the other wears out shoes October 26, 2006, by Laura Pace, Pittsburgh Post-Gazette -- Matthew Smith, a Democratic candidate for the open 42nd District seat in the state House of Representatives, recently launched a Sunday series of podcasts, as a way to get his message out in a sort of 'electronic fireside chat.' That is just one of the tactics he is using in an attempt to defeat Republican Mark Harris. Issues (as of May 24, 2006 We will be publishing position papers in the near future. If there is an issue of concern to you, please contact us at: issues@mattsmith2006.com Insights DEMOCRAT MATT SMITH KICKS OFF 2006 CAMPAIGN FOR PENNSYLVANIA STATE HOUSE 42ND DISTRICT TO REFORM HARRISBURG Attorney Matt Smith, a Democrat, kicked off his 2006 Campaign for the 42nd House Legislative District on November 9 in front of over 100 supporters. Smith’s reform-oriented campaign is focusing on building grassroots support among residents of the 42nd District. Smith stated: “I will work tirelessly to reform the manner in which Harrisburg conducts business. My first act as a Legislator will be to introduce legislation cutting the size of our General Assembly and its staff by one-half. This will save Pennsylvanians hundreds of millions of dollars in just a few years. In the information age, we simply do not need our current number of Senators, Representative, and staff. I also pledge to immediately and aggressively move forward with substantial and radical property tax relief and reform so that we rid ourselves of the current system which is unfair, inequitable, and outdated, particularly to our Seniors and new homebuyers. I will put every dime from my government reform initiatives into property tax relief for Pennsylvanians.” Smith further stated, “We must change and reform Harrisburg to move the Commonwealth into the 21st Century so that we can keep our young people, attract businesses, and assist our Seniors. The time for politics as usual in Harrisburg is long gone and we need fresh ideas and creative solutions to our problems.” The residents of the 42nd District are rallying around Smith’s calls for change and reform in Harrisburg and Smith is holding several fundraising events, coffees, and small gatherings throughout the 42nd District through the holiday season. “As a lifelong resident of the South Hills,” Smith said, “I am concerned about the disconnect between our representatives in Harrisburg and the hard-working men and women of the 42nd. The residents of the Commonwealth and the 42nd District are thirsty for change and want a representative who will be in step with their interests and values.” Smith was born and raised in Bethel Park and graduated from Bethel Park High School in 1991. Smith and his wife Eileen live in Mount Lebanon. Smith represents, counsels, and litigates on behalf of individuals, franchisees, small businesses, and family-owned businesses in most aspects of the employment context. Priorities (via LWV, May 2006) 1. My top legislative priority is to deliver significant and immediate property tax relief to Pennsylvanians. The current property tax system unfairly burdens seniors, working families, and new homeowners. 2. I will work to provide affordable and accessible health care coverage to Pennsylvanians. The burden currently placed on individuals and small businesses is stifling to economic development and quality of life and the system needs to be reformed. 3. Fostering a climate of economic growth in Western Pennsylvania. Smith, M